


Pomegranate Seeds

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: Poem (Villanelle form)It starts with a vision:  Orpheus descending to the Underworld to revive Eurydice.But his lover is not, in fact, Eurydice; it is Hades himself, resting in his domain.How might the bard tempt the king himself to forsake his kingdom?





	Pomegranate Seeds

Whatever your craft, ply it so well-  
Turn heads, buzz ears, until the world sees-  
As to tempt the Underworld's king out from hell.

Make of your voice a chiming silver bell  
Make men weep when your fingers find their keys  
Whatever your craft, ply it so well.

Strike the stone - from it the hidden shape expel  
Stripe color from your canvas with such ease  
As to tempt the Underworld's king out from hell.

Knot words together in a heart-ensnaring spell  
Spin light into illusion, souls thereby to seize  
Whatever your craft, ply it so well.

Lash your muse - as she sends you into frenzy fell-  
Sacrifice your heart and soul, if it will appease  
As to tempt the Underworld's king out from hell.

If you would entice him beside you to dwell  
If you would tryst with him beneath the trees  
Whatever your craft, ply it so well  
As to tempt the Underworld's king out from hell.


End file.
